


I Will Love You Forever ... Brother

by Dickesha_Grassi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Consort!Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickesha_Grassi/pseuds/Dickesha_Grassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is the new boy King Of Hell and Dean is his consort. Dean is lonely and finally feels the urge to have kids.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Dean asks, and Sam gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!!! I'm Zuwena but you can call me Sam. This my absalute first fic so don't judge me too hard ok. I don't have a beta, so I take full responsibility for the mistakes. Speaking Of, would anyone like to be my beta?... Anyone...ok then. I hope you'll consider this atleast readable. Enjoy!!

Dean was lying on the bed in his and Sam’s chambers when it finally hit him. He wanted kids. He was tired of having to walk the corridors of Hell with nothing to do – tired of seeing all the human children playing on the playground with none of his own that he could take back home with him after. Dean wanted to feel that same joy that other people felt when they brought their child into the world for the first time; to have small, chubby hands curl around his finger. Dean wanted it more than anything else, and as a Winchester, he was determined to get it.

\----

Sam was finally done with all his paperwork; done with all the stress and pulling out his hair for the day. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and cuddle with his favorite big brother and lover. Sam was walking the short distance from his office to the bedchamber, mentally noting how every demon that saw him either turned back in the direction from which they were coming, or turned and walked the other way.

He entered the main bedroom and found Dean lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “What are you thinking about?”

Dean was pulled back to reality by the question. He hadn’t even noticed when the doors opened, much less when Sam entered. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Sam questioned with a hint of fear because the last time Dean wanted ‘to talk’, he was leaving Sam.

“I want to have kids.”

Sam was fuddled. Sure, they had talked about it before, but he never thought Dean was serious. The elder brother sat up on the bed and faced Sam fully, looking at him with weary eyes. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them having children and quickly responded with, “Great! Me too!”

Dean’s smile stretched ear-to-ear when he heard Sam say those words. He had actually been prepared for Sam to make a huge fuss over it and was ready to convince his brother otherwise –even kick his ass, if necessary. But this? This was better.

Sam removed his clothes and laid down with Dean on the bed who wore nothing but his boxers. They arranged themselves in a spooning position so that Dean’s back was pressed tightly against Sam’s chest and the younger male held his arm firmly over the elder. “I love you, Dean,” Sam said in a gentle, genuine voice.

“I love you too, Sammy,” Dean answered softly.

With that, they both fell into a peaceful sleep with the knowledge that soon they’d be making the new addition – or additions - to the Winchester family.


	2. Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers plan on staying in but instead they get an uninspected visitor.

Dean wakes up to the feeling of light, feathery kisses on his back and hands rubbing at his sides. "Good morning wife." Dean gives a hearty chuckle at that, "Good morning husband." Dean smiles and turns his head to give Sam a very passionate morning kiss.

"Don't you have work to go to?" Dean asked turning on the bed so he was facing Sam. "I do, but I'm not going."  
"Skipping work Sammy!" Dean pretended to be in shock. "I thought I taught you better." Sam smiled at Dean's reply. "Yeah well I thought I'd stay in and we could do something fun." Sam said in a seductive tone. Dean smirked, knowing what Sam meant but played along. "And what might that be?" Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and his hands around Sam's neck. "Well. I was thinking, we could-- Kiss-- stay in bed--kiss-- all day -- kiss -- and -- kiss-- see how loud I can make you scream." 

"Your on." Dean smiled and kissed Sam again.  
After the kiss got wickedly heated. Both moaning and grinding on each other, there was a knock on their door. "Ignore it. They'll leave."

They didn't. They knocked again, and again, and again. Sam has had enough of it. "I hope your very much prepared to die!" Sam shouted. "My lord. There is a guest here." "Tell them to leave. Or better kill them." Dean hit Sam on his chest. "Sam!" Sam smiled and kissed Dean again. "There here to see the Queen." 

Dean's eyes widened. "Who is it?" He asked. "They won't say my Queen." Dean and Sam got out of bed, put on some clothes and went outside. "Take me to them." The demon led them to Sam's office. The person was kneeling on the ground in chains with a bag over his head. 

Dean walk infront of the person, "State your name." The person replied in a muffled voice "Is that anyway to talk to your old man?" 

Dean's heart almost stopped. He grabbed the bag and pulled off the person's head. "Dad!" John looked behind himself to see Sam glaring at him with a handful of demons behind him. "Well I'll be damned. I thought they were joking but I see they were serious. My son is the king of hell and the other is his fuck buddy." "You have no right to speak in such manner!" Sam shouted. "My apologies your highness"

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? That means it wasn't half as bad as you thought. Ha! Ok there will be alot of smut in the next chapter so be on the look out. This story didnt really go how i wanted it but... Ok glad you enjoyed, I hope, I will update as soon as I can so untill then...  
> Carry On My Waward Son.
> 
> P. S.  
> Comments are my life... don't take it away from me.


End file.
